All of Me
by hiseask17
Summary: A one-shot inspired by 'All of Me' by John Legend. It's fluffy! R&R! ;)


**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and I suppose John Legend owns 'All Of Me'.**

It was a Saturday night in the middle of January. None of them had the night shift and their charges had let them go early. Maybe because they wanted some privacy after a week of work and whatnot. And maybe because they felt as if their Guardians needed some rest.

Rose was drying off the clean dishes Dimitri gave her and Dimitri had hot water up to his elbows. When they'd moved in several years ago, Rose had insisted on getting a dishwasher. They had but for some reason, Dimitri still preferred washing himself. And to be honest, Rose liked it. Or, well, helping him was funny.

This night the usual quietness of the apartment was disturbed. Rose had turned on the radio, because, as she said, she wanted to hear some new music. The Guardian office didn't have the radio on often, so there she didn't hear much, and when she was travelling somewhere by car, it was usually Dimitri who drove. That meant she had to listen to his 'good' music.

She made some improvised dance moves when she thought it fit and Dimitri was smiling at her. His hair was still wet from the shower he'd taken before they ate and it fell around his face. Neither of them wore much clothes, not that they did often when they were home alone, pyjama shorts and a tank top in Rose's case and sweat pants in Dimitri's case (though he had a shirt nearby if there'd be someone knocking). They could both feel the tension building in the dim kitchen and stayed close to each other.

Suddenly a song not made for Rose's dance came up. It wasn't really made for slow dancing either, but Dimitri lifted his arms out of the water and dried them quickly.

She put down her towel and the plate she was currently drying and stepped into his arms. He wrapped them closely around her and they started swaying around in the small room.

Rose hadn't really paid attention to the song before but now she noticed the lyrics.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
_

'_Cause all my me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All you perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
_

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?  
_

Dimitri was mouting the lyrics and staring into her eyes intensely. She felt herself blush but she didn't look down. It felt as if they were in their own world, nothing being able to make them look away from each other. The feeling of skin on skin and being so close to one you love was so big it felt as if took all the space in the room.

Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she would implode.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
Can't stop singing, this ringing in my head for you  
_

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'_Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_Cards on the table  
We're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard_

The song kept playing, but neither of them focused on it. They both stared into each other's eyes, showing all the love they felt. It felt as if a million years passed and the _whole_ court could have been blown up without them noticing. They were so close that he felt her breath on his chest and her entire body was pressed up against him.

She leaned her head back and he leaned down and kissed her softly. It was one of the best kisses they'd ever shared, filled with love and happiness.

They broke apart after a few minutes and pressed their foreheads to each other, keeping their eyes closed. Both of them had smiles on their faces.

All too soon, he opened his eyes and murmured; "Marry me, Roza"

She smiled and kissed him again.

**A/N: This is what I'm up to when I'm hormonal and have some spare time. Since everything reminds me of Romitri I got inspiration from that beautiful song and woila!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please REVIEW and have a wonderful day! :D**


End file.
